Warren Peace and Sasha Storm
by felicia2235
Summary: Warren/OC Sasha Storm. Just a little one shot I had sitting around. May add to it later on.


Sky High. Warren/Oc. In this everyone will be older than in the movie but still going to a school but let's face it the actor playing Warren is very hot. Lol. Anyways, Sasha Storm is the daughter of Shelly Storm a super that can control all the elements and her father is a normal human though a mean one at that and her mother passed when she was young. She's friends with Will and Layla but they don't know a lot about her home life. When they all start Sky High together she's put in the hero classes while her friends are in the side kick classes and she feels drawn to Warren when she sits next to him in class. She breaks down his defenses and shows him what it means to be happy. Will follow some of the movie but not completely. Mature content. Don't like don't read I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

Sasha sighed as she rolled over in bed and slammed her alarm clock off. She laid there for several minutes not really ready to get up yet. She wasn't much of a morning person that was for sure. But she was looking forward to going to Sky High. She had been waiting for this day since she was young. Her two friends Layla and Will use to talk about it constantly. Will she knew hadn't got his powers yet so he was worried about it for a different reason but Sasha like Layla had her powers since she was young. She like her mother could control the elements. She could create it and control it but her father hated it. He had been a bitter mean asshole since her mother was killed in a fight with a villain when Sasha was young. Ever since then he just stayed away on work a lot and Sasha preferred him to be gone. When he was home it was almost unbearable to be around him. She hated her father and couldn't wait till she was done with school and could leave.

Groaning she decided to get up and shower and get ready for the day. She was excited and nervous at the same time and just wanted to get the day started.

"Hey Sasha." Layla called to her as her and Will walked up to her at the bus stop. She waved back at them. They had been friends since they were young as she lived across the street from the Stronghold house and Layla was next to her. She knew Layla and Will were closer then she was to them but they were still friends. She also knew Layla was in love with Will but he was completely oblivious.

"Hey guys." she said. She looked her friends over. Will was wearing his normal red, white and blue just like his patents did. It had always been his thing to wear their colors in some way. Layla had on her typical green and flowers and Sasha chuckled to herself. Some things would never change. She glanced down at herself. She was wearing jeans and a black top, her long dark brown hair was down and naturally wavy with natural red highlights. She looked so much like her mother besides the hair length. Her mother always kept hers short.

"Are you excited?" Layla ask her and she nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah. You?" she ask and she nodded but Will just sighed.

"Still nothing huh?" Sasha ask and he shook his head. She felt so bad for him. He really wanted to follow in his family's footsteps and his powers just wouldn't come in.

She was saved from replying by a buys pulling up and a nerd was driving.

"Um is this the bus to Sky High?" Will ask but the man shushed him and waved them on. They crowded on the bus as the driver stopped Will.

"You have to be careful. Don't want the regular people to hear you." He told Will who just nodded.

"Sorry." He said and the driver nodded.

"I'm Ron. You are?" he ask.

"I'm Will Stronghold this is Layla and Sasha." Will said and the driver perked up hearing his name and handed him a business card.

"Will Stronghold. It's a pleasure. Here you can sit right here." Ron said trying to get the two people in the front row to move but Will waved them off. Sasha just rolled her eyes and moved past the drooling bus driver and moved to the back of the bus Layla and Will followed behind.

The ride to the school was an adventure for sure. They flew off the road and flew into the sky. Sasha thought she might get sick by the time they landed.

"Here we are." Ron said and opened the door.

Stepping onto the ground of Sky High Sasha was in awe. There were people flying, one girl froze a guy that grabbing her ass it was amazing. The large group of new students walked towards the steps and were stopped by two idiots that tried to get money from them but Sasha just rolled her eyes.

Then a girl named Gwen Grayson the student president walked up and laid down the rules of the school. Will pretty much drooled over her and Sasha saw Layla frown as they walked behind the girl towards power placement.

Power placement with Couch Boomer was interesting. Everyone had to power up and show what they could do before being placed in either the hero track or the sidekick track and Sasha was the 3rd person to have to go and she rolled her eyes as she walked up towards the platform.

"Well, let's see if then." Couch Boomer said.

Sasha sighed before she concentrated and the wind started whipping around the gym, she made fire flow from one hand and water from the other then she made the ground shake to show her control over the elements like her mother. Earth, fire, water and wind.

Everyone stared in awe at her power and Sasha blushed as she calmed everything down and the couch gapped at her for a moment.

"Just like your mother huh?" he ask and she nodded.

"Hero." He called and she rolled her eyes again and walked back over towards her friends.

By the time lunch rolled around her friends were all sorted into Side kick classes even Layla because she refused to show her power over plants and Will hadn't had a chance yet but she knew he'd end up in side kick classes too and she'd be alone in the hero class.

"I can't believe all of you are not going to be in any of my classes. This sucks." She said as they sat at the table in the lunch area.

"Will still be able to see each other in the halls, lunch and at home. It's not a big deal." Layla told her and she just sighed.

"Still sucks." She mumbled as she opened her juice.

"Is it just me or is that guy really glaring at me." Will said and they all turned to see a guy with almost black hair with one red streak, black leather jacket sitting behind them and glaring holes in the back of Will's head.

"Dude that's Warren Peace." Zach said and Sasha raised a brow and turned back to look at him again. She knew who he was of course but she didn't know he was that hot. She gave him a noticeable once over to which he saw and raised a surprised brow at her with a small smirk. She winked at him before turning back around.

"Well he's hot." She said and they all gapped at her.

"His mom's a super hero but his dad's a super villain." Magenta told them and she shrugged.

"Well my mom was a super hero and my dad's a super ass. That's not his fault." She said and they nodded in agreement with what she said.

"Why does he seem to hate me though?" Will ask.

"You dad put his dad in jail. Triple life sentences." Zach told him and Will groaned.

"Great. On my first I have an arch nemesis." He replied and they went back to eating and talking about power placement.

They ran into Gwen in the hall who had Will drooling again and ask him about something but Sasha just rolled her eyes and walked away. She didn't like that girl for some reason.

She ended up bumping into Warren on her way to the bathroom and she gasp as she took a step back.

"Shit. Sorry. Didn't mean to mow you over." She said and he just looked down at her and smirked and she rolled her eyes again and walked around him. She was rolling her eyes so much at this place she was afraid her eyes would fall out before the end of the day.

When power placement resumed Will was placed in side kick just as Sasha knew he would. After he had a car dropped on him and flung across the room before the couch yelled loudly that he was a side kick and she knew he'd have to tell his dad and he wasn't looking forward to that.

Later that night she looked out her window and saw Layla and Will sitting on his roof and looked like she was trying to comfort him. He had spent the rest of the day in the nurse office and she knew he was probably feeling down. Sighing she laid back into her bed and fell asleep wondering what the next day would hold.

Chapter 2

Just as she said she didn't know anyone in her hero class. When she walked in the professor told her to find a seat and she decided to slide into the empty seat next to Warren Peace. Why not.

"Hey." She said as she sat down at his table. He looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"What are you doing?" he ask and she stared back with an similar stare.

"Sitting." She said as if it was obvious.

"No one sits here with me." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, get over it. I'm sitting here." She said as she took out her note book and started taking notes. She saw him staring at her in shock for several minutes before he sighed and took notes as well. Neither saying anything else but Sasha made a point to sit next to him in all the classes they have together. She was determined to get on his nerves now that she knew it was working. She found it hilarious to get a reaction out of him plus he was hot so it was a win, win.

The only times she really got to sit with her friends was at lunch but she made sure to send a wink to Warren when he glanced over towards them. He just rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

So far there side kick classes seemed to be going ok and they made plans after school to meet at Will's place for studying. Sasha promised to go as well and while there Will had to admit to his father that he was a sidekick and didn't have any powers. It was really sad to watch and she shared a look with Layla not sure how Will would take it after but he seemed ok and they just ignored the large elephant in the room and went back to studying.

When Sasha saw her father pulling into the driveway during her study session she freaked out and started packing her bag.

"What's up?" Will ask and she just shrugged.

"My father's home I got to go. See you guys at school tomorrow." She said before running out the door and across the street leaving her friends to stare after her shocked.

Her night only got worse as soon as she got inside and ran to her room her father started screaming for her to come downstairs. She soon found out he was drunk and pissed she hadn't made him dinner not that she knew he was coming home he'd been gone for weeks and was leaving again the next day for another business trip but tonight he seemed to want to get everything off his chest on how much of s disappointment she was and how her mother had left them alone and she was the reason he hated coming home. It went on and on.

"Will you shut up? I hate you too so screw you." She finally snapped and screamed at him only to have him back hand her across the face. She stared at him in shock. He'd never hit her before and he looked just as stunned but satisfied and she felt tears coming to her eyes but she refused to let him see her cry so she ran. She grabbed her jacket and bag and ran out the door and down the street. She ran and ran not really knowing where she was going until she finally need to breath and she stopped and sank to the ground and just cried.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there or really where she was she just pulled her knees to her chest sitting against a tree and cried. She cried for her mom and for being left with a father who blamed her for everything and now thought it was ok to hit her. Her life really sucked sometime.

"Ah are you ok?" she heard and she gasp as she looked up and saw Warren Peace standing there in a uniform with his hair back looking down at her in question. She sighed and wiped her eyes before turning to look at him fully and he must have seen the red mark on her cheek because his eyes narrowed and he bent down and tilted her face to the side.

"Who the fuck hit you?" he ask and she just shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter Warren. Why are you here?' she ask and he nodded towards the house she was sitting in front of.

"You're sitting in my front yard. I was walking home from work and saw you here." He said and she turned to see a 2 story house slightly smaller than hers behind her and she shrugged.

"Sorry I didn't know. I just kinda ran away and stopped here for a good cry I guess. I'll go." She said standing up and dusting the dirt off her clothes and pushing her hair out of her face causing her to wince a little when she touched her cheek.

"Ah. Why don't you come inside? My mom's at work for a few more hours and I can get you some ice." He said and motioned towards his house and he walked off leaving her no room to argue and really she didn't want to. She just wanted to forget for right now and she didn't want to go back home yet.

Warren's home was really nice. There were pictures of both his parents and him all over the place and it was decorated like her mom use to keep there's. It was very welcoming.

"You have a nice home." She said as she jump up on the counter in his kitchen as he handed her a towel with ice inside for her cheek. He gently pressed it to her face and she winced and took hold of it and sighed as the ice started to sooth her face.

"Thanks." She said and he nodded. She watched him for a moment as he put some take out in the fridge and went to hang his jacket up by the door before coming back inside and taking out a soda.

"Want one?" he ask and she shook her head no.

"I'm ok. Thanks." She told him and he nodded before opening the can and drinking it as he leaned against the counter and watched her ice her cheek.

He stared at her for a moment. He had been so shocked to see her sitting on his lawn and them to know some prick had put their hands on her really pissed him off but he didn't want to show it. Didn't want her to see how angry he could get. She had slowly this first week of school wormed her way under his skin. She winked at him and called him cutie. Sat by him in all their classes and talk to him like they'd been friends for years and she never once threw in his face she was friends with Stronghold even if he made snide comments about him to her from time to time. She just ignored it and smiled.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" he ask once he had finished his coke and she took the ice off her face once it started melting down her hand.

"Promise you won't say anything to anyone. I really don't need that right now." she said and he nodded. She knew by the morning she'd probably be healed or at least almost healed. One good thing about being a super is they heal fast.

She looked down for a moment biting her lip before sighing.

"My father did it." She said and he jerked in surprise at what she said before gritting his teeth.

"Why?" he ask tensely and she sighed.

"He hates me. Ever since my mom died he avoids me as much as possible and when he is actual home he likes to make sure I know how much is hates me and hates supers. Yada, yada. Anyways, he's been gone on business this week and he's leaving again tomorrow for a while. I was studying at Will's house with everyone when I saw him come home. I live across the street." She said and Warren nodded.

"So I ran home and saw he was drunk off his fucking ass and yelled at me on how much he hates me, how he wished I was never born. Same shit different day but I guess I just got tired of it and told him to screw off and I hated him too and he back handed me. It's the first time he's ever done that so I just ran until I got tired and that's how I ended up in your yard I guess." She said and he growled out in anger. What an asshole.

"What a fucking prick." He snapped and Sasha saw his hands heating up in anger and she slide off the counter and put his hands out with water.

"Calm down before you burn something. It's not that big of a deal." She said and he huffed in annoyance.

"Not a big deal. Sasha a man put their hands on you and your father at that. That's a huge deal and I want to beat his ass for laying his hands on you." He hissed and she smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest in a hug. He tensed for a while, not use to being touched before he finally relaxed and loosely and a little awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks." She said and he grunted.

"For what." He said and realized that her hug had effectively calmed his anger which had never happened before.

"For caring enough to get mad. It's nice to know someone cares." She said and he grunted again.

"I'm sure Stronghold and the hippie care if they knew." He said and she nodded.

"Probably but you don't have to and you do and that means a lot. I'm a pain in your ass and you still helped me when you could have left me out there so Thanks." She said and he nodded as they pulled back and he instantly missed her warmth.

"You are a pain in my ass but that's ok." He told her and she smiled at him.

"Will you be ok tonight?" he ask her and she nodded.

"Yeah I'll probably climb into Layla's room and stay. I'm not going home tonight. And I have my bag with me." She said and he nodded just as he heard his mother's car pull up.

"I'll walk you to the hippie's house." He said pulling her towards the door and slipping his jacket on.

"Oh you don't have to. I can walk from here. It's not that far." She said and he gave her a don't argue look just as his mother came into the door.

"Oh. Hello dear." She said and Sasha smiled at the women. She was short with dark hair and very pretty face.

"Mom this is Sasha I'm walking her home we just stopped so I could drop off your food." Warren said and his mother smiled at him and patted his cheek.

"Such a good boy. It's nice to meet you honey." His mother said before walking into the house and up the stairs and Warren pulled her gently outside. She knew his mother saw her face but she didn't say anything and Sasha was glad.

"Your mothers really sweet." She said and Warren nodded but didn't say anything. They walked in silence the few miles she apparently had ran to his house before they were turning down her street.

"That's Layla's house there next to mine and Will's is there. Not that you care." She chuckled and he smirked and nodded. He narrowed his eyes at the car in her driveway but didn't say anything.

"Anyways. Thanks and I'll see you tomorrow." She said and leaned up and kissed his cheek before running over and climbing the lattice under Layla's window and knocking on it. Warren didn't leave until the hippie opened the window and let Sasha inside before he turned and went back home.

Chapter 3

Layla had been shocked to find Sasha at her window and to hear what had happened made her want to tell her parents but Sasha begged her not too and that she would be ok so against her better judgment Layla agreed. She was shocked at how she ended up at Warren's place and he took care of her but she didn't say anything. She knew her friend had a thing for Warren.

The next day the tension between Warren and Will came to a head. Sasha had been late to school that day because she went to her house after her father left for his trip and showered and dressed and she missed her first class. Which worried Warren but he didn't say anything and he saw her in their second class completely healed and smiling at him. When she finally made it to lunch 15 mins late it was to see Warren and Will fighting. Well Will hiding under the table and Warren trying to hit him with fire.

"What the hell." She gasp and ran forward only scream and drop to the ground as Will finally found his power and tossed Warren and the table in her direction by mistake. She barely missed being hit by the table as Warren bounced off the ceiling and landed on the ground not far from her. He was pissed she was almost hurt as he jumped up and started back at Will.

When she saw things were starting to get bad she stood up and shared a confused look with Layla who looked completely lose on what to do. Without even thinking she ran forward and put herself in between the two. She reflected Warren's fair with water and used wind to keep Will from hitting her by mistake.

"Stop both of you. What the hell is wrong with you, you could have killed someone and over what?" she hissed completely pissed off. They both opened there mouth to speak but she hissed for them to both shut up as the principle walked in and took both Will and Warren to detention.

Sasha didn't see either of them the rest of the day and when she went home she sighed. She should have just stayed home that day.

Later that night she was cooking dinner for herself and planning to watch a movie when her doorbell rang. Running forward she opened it and was shocked. Warren was standing there.

"Ah hi." She said and he smirked as he looked her over. She was wearing short and a tank top that she normal wore for bed and she rolled her eyes at him checking her out. Guys.

"Wanna come in?" she said and he nodded and followed her back into the kitchen.

"I'm making dinner want some? I've got plenty." She said and he nodded as he took off his jacket and laid it across the island and sat and watched her cook.

"I'm sorry about today." He finally said and she glanced up from where she was cutting up the bread and frowned.

"What? Why?" she said and he huffed.

"The fight today. You almost got hurt and I didn't want that to happen. Was pissed with Stronghold almost hit you with the table. I'm sorry for that." He said and she nodded and smiled at him.

"What was that about anyways? I missed the beginning." She ask as she made him a plate and handed it to him. He thanked her as he followed her as she handed him a soda and sat beside him on the island.

"Someone tripped him and his tray hit me along with all his food." Warren said and Sasha chuckled.

"And that just gave you the in you needed to fight with him. I know you've been wanting to since school started." She said and he nodded.

"While I won't advocate on his behalf he's not a bad guy and he has no power over what his parents do just as you shouldn't be held accountable for your fathers past. However, I'm also sorry for yelling at you guys like that. I get a little pissy when tables get tossed at my head." She said and he chuckled as he ate the pasta she made. It was delicious.

"Why were you late today?" he ask as he helped her clean up. He had insisted on helping and she gladly accepted.

"I waited at Layla's till my father left for the airport then came home and showered and got ready. Took the late bus to school." She said and he nodded.

"So I was gonna watch a movie. Wanna join me?" she ask and he shrugged but nodded and followed her into room. She had a rather large bedroom with a couch at the foot of the bed. He sat on it and watched her put in a movie as he looked around her room. It wasn't what he expected. It was not a girly room. It was decorated very nicely and she kept it very clean.

She sat down next to him and covered up with the blanket she grabbed off the bed before sliding right up against him and leaning on him. He could feel her body against him and he made it very hard to concentrate on the movie.

At one point she ended up falling asleep on his shoulder and he sat there for a long time and just let her sleep. He like feeling her against him and he wasn't ready to leave yet. But once his curfew hit he knew he'd have to leave so he picked her up and laid her on her bed and whispered he lock the door behind him. She smiled and mumbled ok and he chuckled at how cute she was when asleep.

Chapter 4

The next day Sasha heard Will got moved into Hero classes and she had a few classes with him but he barely said a thing to her. He was always with the popular girls Gwen and Penny and while he waved to her once after that all he did was stare at Gwen and Sasha shared and eye roll with Warren and decided to ignore him too. At lunch he completely blew them off when the 'cool kids' wouldn't let Layla sit down. They did say she could sit though.

"I'd rather drown myself." She commented and decided to take her lunch outside. She couldn't stand to see Will lose himself in the hype of being popular and Layla hurting over it. Warren must have seen her leave because 10 mins later he was sitting down next to her under the tree outside.

"Sup." She said eating a sandwich and reading a book. He chuckled and took out his own book and sat with her.

"He's an idiot." Warren said after few minutes and she looked over at frowned at him.

"Say what now?" she ask and Warren put his book down and turned his body and sat back against the tree better.

"Stronghold. He's an idiot. He's throwing his friends to the side to be popular and it's obvious the hippie's in love with him and he can't get his head out of Grayson's ass long enough to see it." Warren told her and she chuckled and nodded.

"You're a secret romantic aren't you hot head?" she teased and she growled at her but she just laughed and it caused him to laugh too. Just then she shivered from the cool air and he went to take his jacket off for her but she stopped him.

"I'm fine. You'll get cold." She said and he scoffed.

"My body temperature is higher then normal you should know that." He said and she nodded before eyeing him for a moment then shocked the hell out of him by scooting around him until she was sitting between his legs and her back to his chest. Then she wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Nice and warm." She said and then went back to reading. He stared down at her for a while not sure how to act but after a while he eventually relaxed and went back to reading his own book and before long he was completely comfortable with her in his arms like this and decided this was the way he wanted to sit from now on if possible.

"For someone who can control fire as well I would have thought you wouldn't get cold much." He told her and she scoffed.

"You'd think huh. But you forget I can also control water and wind and earth and those tend to run colder so I'm normally always slightly chilly. Only when I use fire do I feel warmer." She said and he nodded.

They lapsed into silence then and he felt her lean heavier into him and looked down to see she had fallen asleep on him and decided to snuggle up against him and he had to bite back a groan when her ass brushed against him as she tried to get comfortable. God she was going to kill him.

He let her sleep till the bell rang for gym and she mumbled some curse words at being woken up and he chuckled as he followed her to class.

Gym class was save the citizen and Lash and Speed chose Will and Warren to pair up as hero's and Sasha rolled her eyes from where she was sitting next to Warren. This wasn't going to be good.

"You got this." Sasha said as he got up and he grunted in reply. He liked she was confident in him but he didn't know how the hell he was going to work with Stronghold.

"Hey, get you head in the game." Warren hissed to Will when he was making goo-goo eyes at Gwen and Sasha rolled her eyes. Warren was right. Will was an idiot.

They ended up doing rather well and Sasha knew they would actually win until Warren stared gasping for air when Speed circled around him. She ran to the bottom and hit the glass as she yelled his name.

"Warren." She yelled and that got Will's attention as he ran over and helped Warren out before tossing him in the air so he could save the citizen being the first team to beat Lash and Speed in a long time.

When it was over everyone was busy congratulating Will as Sasha ran over and checked on Warren.

"You ok?" she ask and he nodded as he stood up and started taking off the pads.

"Told you, you had this." She said with a wink as she walked away to change clothes leaving him smirking after her.

She heard on the bus that Will was going to make it up to Layla by taking her to the paper lantern and invited Sasha as well to make it up to her. She shrugged and said she'd go.

It turned out to be a bust as Will stood them up and they ended up sitting there alone looking stupid all night as they ate there food well past the time he was due to show up.

Looking up when someone approached she smiled when she saw Warren.

"Hey, I didn't know you worked here." Sasha told him as he smiled down at her and Layla said hello.

"Yeah. Want me to warm that up for you?" he ask Layla who had not eaten a lot of her food.

"Were not suppose to use our powers outside of class." She whispered and Warren chuckled.

"I was just going to put it in the microwave." He whispered back and Sasha chuckled as did Layla.

"We were meeting Will here. Said he wanted to make up what happened today at lunch but as you can clearly see he ditch us again." Sasha told him as she scooted over and let him sit down.

"Like I said he's an idiot." Warren said smiling at her and Layla watched them with interest. She could see they were falling for each other and she was happy for her friend.

The talked for a while after that and Warren had convinced Layla to tell him how she felt and Sasha could tell she really wanted to.

Warren walked them both home that night after his shift and Sasha kissed him on the cheek before heading inside.

The next day was a bad day for her. She arrived to school late because her father came call late that night and was nasty on the phone she wasn't able to get much sleep but she made it to school before the start of the first class where she ran in just on time.

"You ok?" he ask and she shrugged.

"Bad night. My father called late last night and I didn't get much sleep after that." She whispered and he nodded.

"When's he coming back?" he ask and she shrugged.

"A few days I think." She said and they lapsed into silence as the teacher started talking.

On her way to lunch was when things went from bad to worse she was standing in line behind Lash and Speed who was talking about Layla was going to homecoming with Warren and Sasha felt her stomach drop. She looked over towards Warren's table as saw Layla and all their side kick friends sitting with Warren and Sasha actually felt tears in her eyes. She thought he cared about her but maybe she had been reading everything wrong.

They must have felt her staring because they both glanced over and her and Warren's eyes widened as did Layla's and Sasha just shook her head and left the line and headed outside ignoring their calls of her name behind them. She marched right up to the Ron bus driver and ask him to take her home and lied that she felt sick. He quickly agreed and she was flying away from school just in time to see Warren come running out after her.

She felt so betrayed. She felt sick to her stomach and she refused to answer the phones or doors. She just sat in her room with the house locked up tight and watched movies all night. She wasn't in the mood. The next day was even worse. There was nothing but rumors flowing around when she finally decide to go around lunch time only to see Layla and Warren holding hands as Will and Gwen passed by. She did see Warren heat his hand up to make her drop it before turning and walking away. He stopped when he saw her sitting under the tree and decided to go over and talk to her.

"Sasha." He said as he walked up and she just ignored him. Sighing he sat down beside her.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend right now?" Sasha ask him turning the page in her book and Warren snatched it out of her hand.

"I don't have a fucking girl friend." He hissed and she rolled her eyes.

"Could have fooled me." She said and went to get up but he pulled her back down gently.

"Please let me explain ok. I tried to yesterday but you left early and wouldn't answer your door. Please listen to me." He said and she huffed but nodded.

"Layla and I are not together. I didn't even want anything to do with this shit. I guess when she tried to tell Stronghold how she felt he told her he was going to home coming with Gwen and the first thing she thought of was to tell him she was going with me and at lunch yesterday was her begging me to play along. I don't want to go with her but I agreed to get back at Stronghold. That was until I saw how hurt you were by it and now I want to tell her to piss off." Warren said and Sasha bit her lip as she thought over what he said. He seemed so sincere that she felt she had to believe him.

"I was hurt. I felt betrayed. I really like you and I thought maybe you felt the same but now I feel like an idiot." She said and he shook his head.

"Don't feel like that. I do like you. You think I'd let just anyone sleep on me and get away with it." He said and she chuckled.

"Please believe me." He told her and she nodded.

"I believe you. But we can't be seen touching anymore until this is over or Will's going to know it was a lie." She said sadly before making sure no one was around and kissing his lips quickly before standing and walking off and Warren really wanted to tell the hippie to piss off now.

They still sat together in class and talked and they were now sitting with Warren at his table much to his displeasure. Layla had found her at home that night and begged for forgiveness. She hadn't meant to hurt Sasha and she promised she didn't want Warren she just wanted to make Will jealous and Sasha forgave her but made her promise no kissing and Layla nodded in agreement.

Warren was not happy. He had to sit by Sasha at school but he couldn't touch her. They couldn't sit together under the tree and she didn't kiss his cheek anymore. She did visit him at work a few times and came by his house for dinner with his mom and he went to see a movie at her house as well but he could tell she was holding back. She didn't touch him as much as she would before and she didn't kiss him anymore. He knew she was still upset he was pretending to be going to the dance with Layla and even though she said she was ok with it he could tell she really wasn't but she just didn't want to say anything. He was hoping once this dance was over he could ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Hey Storm." Sasha heard a week before the dance. She was sitting in the lunch room at Warren's table sitting next to him with Layla on his other said and they all turned to see who called her name.

"Lash." She replied back as the tall rubber band like boy walked up to her with a smirk on his face.

"Sup hot stuff." He said sitting on the edge of the table. Sasha felt Warren tense next to her.

"I'm sorry what?" she ask leaning back some as he was way too close to her now.

"I was just wondering. You're a hot girl I'm a hot guy. Do you have a date for the homecoming dance yet?" he ask and Sasha could fell Warren's body temperature rising.

"No I don't." she told him and his smirk widen.

"No one's ask you yet. I'm shocked. How about you and I crash this thing together." He ask and she had to put her hand on Warren's knee and dig her nails in to stop him from jumping up.

"That's really nice of you to ask but I'm not going." She said and that made Warren pause. He didn't know she planned to stay home.

"Ah. Why not?" Lash pouted and Sasha rolled her eyes.

"I'm just not going is all? Don't really feel like it. Plus my father will be home around that time and I know he won't allow it so I'll have to pass this time." She said and flashed him what she hopped was a convincing smile. He huffed but nodded anyways and ran his finger down her face and she tilted her head back slightly not expecting it.

"Well, I understand. Wouldn't want to piss off your old man. Maybe some other time." He said and with a wink he walked away. Sasha let out the breath she was holding as she finally relaxed. He made her nervous and she shivered in disgust.

"That was odd." She said to herself.

"You're not going?" Warren ask her and she shook her head no.

"Nope." She said and he really wanted to find out why she really wasn't going and it made him sick to think that her father might be home then and she'd be at home with him alone.

"Why aren't you going to the dance?" Warren ask her a few days later when he was walking her home. They had watched a movie at his house.

"Because I just don't want to go." She said.

"If I wasn't going with Layla because of this farce and I had ask you like I wanted to would you have gone with me?" he ask and she nodded.

"Yeah. I would have. But I can't go a watch you guys dance together or whatever else you'll be doing to make Will jealous so I'm gonna stay home." She said and he stopped her and turned her around.

"This is upsetting you more than you're letting on isn't it?" he ask and she shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter does it. I'll be fine and once this is over we'll see what happens." She said and he sighed before kissing her deeply. It was the first time he'd got to kiss her and she melted into him and he really wished he could take her to the dance himself.

Chapter 5

They saw Layla running to her house from Will's when Warren walked her home before he had to head for work and when Sasha saw the party going on at Will's she knew his parents were going to be pissed.

Will came over and knocked on her door about and hour later.

"Well, well well. If it isn't Mr. Popular." She said and he sighed.

"I know I've been a dick Sasha and I'm sorry I messed up." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah you did." She replied and he sighed again.

"Is Layla here? I really need to make this up to her." Will ask and she shook her head.

"Nope. Last I saw her she was running from your house crying. I haven't seen her since." She told him and his whole body slumped and he nodded and walked off. She did feel bad for him but he needed to learn his lesson.

The night of the dance Sasha saw the commander and jetstream fly off towards the school to be the guest of honor but Will didn't seem to go and she knew it was because he and Gwen had broken up. Warren had told her last night about Will waiting for Layla at the paper lantern but never showing up and Warren told Will he was an idiot and Layla was totally into him.

And just as she said her father showed up just after Will parents left and she spent and hour listening to him screaming at her and he back handed her again. Seemed he like the feeling of hitting her now and she cried out as she hit the ground. He stomped off upstairs leaving her laying there as someone knocked on the door.

Pulling herself up and walked over and opened it only to be greeted by Will.

"Will what's wrong?" she ask and his eyes narrowed in on her face.

"Did your father just hit you? Is that what I heard?" he ask and she sighed and walked outside and closed the door.

"It's really not your concern but why are you here." She said and he filed that back for later.

"We need to get to the school. Gwen's Royal pains daughter and she's going after the school." He said and Sasha's brow rose in alarm. She needed to help Warren and her friends.

Nodding she ran behind Will has he called for Ron to pick them up and he arrived within only minutes and they were at the school in no time.

They ran down the hall in time to see a glowing light coming from the vent and Will yanked it off and helped Zach out followed by the rest of their friends. Sasha gasp when she saw Warren and jumped towards him and kissed him hard and he gladly kissed her back. When he pulled back and saw her face his eyes went hard with anger.

"Did he do this again?" he ask and Sasha nodded as she looked over and saw Will kiss Layla.

"Isn't this sweet. I hate sweet." They heard and saw Penny, Lash and Speed standing there smirking.

"So you guys are in on this too. I should have known." Will said.

"You take care of Royal Pain we got them." Warren said taking off his jacket and tossing it to the side. Will nodded and busted through the wall towards the gym as Speed headed past Warren causing Warren to give chase. Lash stretch towards Sasha while Layla ran from Penny and her clones.

Sasha wasn't sure how the others were doing but she ran down the empty halls with Lash right on her heels until he was able to slam her against the wall.

"You really should have come with me. You could have been in on this too." Lash said and she scoffed and cringed when she felt his hands run down the front of her body and he slammed his mouth down on hers. She growled in anger before her powers exploded in rage and a gust of strong wind and fire sent him flying back until he hit the wall and was knocked unconscious.

Sasha spit and tried like hell to not vomit as Warren ran up towards her call her name.

"Sasha are you alright?" he ask as he watched her spit on the floor and gasp.

"Yeah. Fucker kissed me and touched me though. God I feel dirty." She said and Warren was pissed and went over and kicked Lash in the ribs for good measure as he guided Sasha towards where the others were.

They looked over maps of the school as Magenta used her power to shape shift into a small rodent and try to find the bomb Royal pain had on the school while Warren, Layla and Sasha went to help Will. Sasha only got a few hit in with her powers as Will seemed to be doing ok but she was able to set the bomb off as Will learned he had the power of flight as well. As the school fell quickly they all screamed as Sasha held onto Warren for dear life just as Magenta finally got the bomb disabled and Will was able to stop the school from falling and crashing.

All in all it was a group effort and they were able to get all the babies turned back into adults and Royal pain and her group got carted off to jail pending a trail.

"Oh sweetie did Lash do that?" Jetstream ask when they saw her face. She opened her mouth to reply but Will beat her to it.

"Her father did that." He said and everyone looked at Sasha in shock other than Warren and Layla who just looked at her in sadness.

"Sasha honey it that true?" the Commander ask and she nodded.

"Yeah he hit me twice now. He's so angry when he comes home. He's hated me since mom died but this is the first time he's ever hit me and he's done it twice now." she said and they nodded and went over to talk to the police.

They escorted Sasha home and Warren, Will and Layla insisted on being there as well as she walked inside and her father immediately started cussing until he saw who she brought with her.

"You little bitch." He hissed and reached to grab her but Warren grabbed his hand and burned it before he could even touch her.

"You are under arrest for child abuse and the abuse of a super." The Commander said. Her father didn't go quickly that was for sure. He hissed and curse the whole time and Sasha just stayed there in Warren's arms while they took him away.

"So what now?" Sasha ask and Jetstream came over and gave her a hug.

"Your mother made us your godparents and I'm sorry we didn't see what was happening sooner but you can come and stay with us. I can help you sell this house and you can save up the money and use it for whatever you want." She said and Sasha nodded. She was glad to be out of that house. It held so many bad memories for her.

After that Warren and Will became good friends and Layla finally got Will to see her as more than a friend. Warren ask Sasha out that night as he helped her pack her things and carry them to Will's in her new room and she said yes. She was in love with him and she knew he loved her too.


End file.
